Where a Painful Past Will Return
by MircThomas19
Summary: Ash was betrayed and left by the ones he thought he could trust and when they threatened to steal his Pokemon, he disappeared never to be seen again. Years later, a new region was discovered and when Professor Oak invited the traitors to visit, they discover something they never dreamed off. It could mean the conflict to settle things or the end for them all. AshxBonnie Harem Later


WPPMR

The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokemon series!**

It has been five years, five year since a certain boy with a red hat and a Pikachu on his shoulder had vanished from the Kalos region altogether. Every Officer Jenny had searched for him even in the other five regions but not one thing about him was ever found. Since he was friends with Professor Oak, they asked of him and his colleagues in the other regions to also search but the legendary Pokemon Scientist surprisingly refused; he proved to be stubborn as he won't say a word explaining his incorporation.

Another thing they had on their hands was that at Professor Sycamore's lab, some trainers' supplies and Pokemon were stolen as well as their gear destroyed and useless. They all said that they were having a party since they were having a long-awaited reunion with the missing people and Clemont also reported that his sister was missing along with her Dadenne which she was taking care of. That was all they remembered along with ear and eye witnesses saying that a boy with raven hair along with Clemont and a girl that resembled him in a sibling manner; they also said that they heard a boy with the same girl running towards the Pokemon Center before hightailing out of Lumiose City rather loudly.

While that was very helpful onto what happened last night but it still didn't get anywhere on where did Ash go with the girl that Clemont treasured as his only sister. It has been that way for five years. During the long time period, the trainers tried to return to their respected regions but for some reason, their friends and families threatened them to stay in Kalos and away from them; they didn't know what else to think of or where to go after that so they managed to collect enough money to own their own house in the Kalos region where they were actually allowed to live in but their experience there was not pretty or easy.

Rumors of them planning to betray the boy who was known in other regions as their hero had begun to spread which caused glares and cursing for the trainers for the entire five years. They were allowed to buy supplies but they had to deal with overpricing or the occasional discovery that they bought spoiled or expired food instead of fresh. They really were cowardly to both think they can betray a hero who saved their necks more times than they can count while be able to get away scot-free and that they are blaming Ash for their own mistake leading to their miseray.

They always dreamt of finding Ash and make him pay for 'what he did to them'. Well unfortunately, they wouldn't have to wait longer now they are about to receive something will lead them to where they want to be after so long and the worst parts is that they had no idea what they were about to get themselves into once they say yes.

XXXXX

Location Unknown: grassland with trees in small groves that can be seen fully from one location with also one peculiar sight. A man in cloaks sitting on a boulder that barely matched his overall size, he looked lost in thought and his eyes seemed to be filled with sadness and tears but that was to be difficult considering his head is concealed by a hood; probably to keep the sun out of his eyes or try to hide his weakened state to anyone that can be watching.

_"~Pikachu?"_ A certain squeak was heard and the figure heard it too as he turned and smiled to see a yellow rodent with red circles on its cheeks and its tail shaped like a thunderbolt. It looked like it was concerned with the figure as it had a worried look on its face and even climbed to his shoulder in an effort to comfort him. _"~Pika? Pikachu?"_ That made no sense to human ears but the figure smiled up his robes anyway,

"Yeah I am okay Pikachu. I just wanted a moment to reflect, I don't have all the time in the world to do that." The figure sounded like he was in his prime that can agree with the figure that can be seen even when covered with cloth. His voice was filled a happiness that seemed to come out of nowhere and it also sounded like it was there to cease the worry in his mouse-like companion.

_"~Bay. Bayleef?"_

_ "~Piginite pi."_

_ "~Infernape nape!"_

_ "~Char Charizard!"_

_ "~Gi gi Gible."_

_ "~Fro Froakie."_

The figure heard all those distinctive cries that begged to know what is wrong and how they can help. The figure turned to see a collection Pokemon that are from each of the six countries including Kalos. He just couldn't take it anymore and released his hood to show a man who seemed to be as young as his twenties with black eyes that matched his raven hair that was messy without a hat on. It may have been some time and aging but it was not doubt and official, this man was named Ash Ketchum formally of Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

"Hey guys. Sorry to make you all worry, I was just trying to figure out why it happened." Silence was swift to become the main word to describe the situation as soon as those words were said. The Pokemon present and probably more of them that belonged to Ash found themselves rethinking to when they were all betrayed just like their friend and trainer.

_Flashback: Professor Sycamore's lab in the Kalos Region,_

_ Ash and his gang had just finished half of the Kalos Region only to learn on the east coast that in order to compete for the Kalos Legion, they will have to travel all the way to the west coast for the other half of the gym badges needed to enter. That was not a problem since Ash knew that they could spare a week max at the lab on the way and that he heard that Professor Oak was inviting his friends and traveling companions from the other regions to visit him at the lab. With the fastest transportation, Ash and friends had made it back to the lab under a day; now that is fast!_

_ There, Ash was rejoiced to see familiar faces again and he introduced his latest to the old ones which led to the whole lab drowning in words and voices that mix into something less that of gibberish. Ash just loved to see his friends and family again so he just enjoyed the food prepared for such an occasion until he was tried rather early in the day so he went to bed while the party was still going on. Had he not do that, he would never have to listen to the most painful words in the most painful tone he ever heard in life whatever directly or not._

_ It was when Ash felt the need for a glass of water to settle his nerves and calm him down enough to actually fall asleep. He happened to past by the room where every else human wise were still there. Then he heard them talking in a rather aggressive and hateful one when they spoke his name. _

_ Ash tried to even force himself to run away from it but his curiosity won the war in his mind. So he went to get a better look and listen much better; soon he wished he hadn't,_

_ "But brother, why are we doing this?" Ash could hear Bonnie's voice in protest to what Clemont was saying, "Why are we leaving Ash?" The raven haired boy couldn't believe it as much as Bonnie seemed to be._

_ "I mean it Bonnie; we have to convince Ash to give up on his quest since he is such a terrible trainer. He probably won those by chance and cheating because there is no way in science that a loser like him will be able to even win a match. He never won a real battle against me, the weakest of the Gym Leaders here in Kalos." Clemont answered in a tone that seemed to be one of the sources of the hurtful tones._

_ "It wasn't his fault! First he was interrupted by those Team Rocket jerks and then there was that Chespin who couldn't stop eating and that is why he lost that match with you in the forest. Don't you remember all that and the rest of your duels brother? How they ended was beyond what Ash can he~SMACK!" Bonnie was interrupted harshly when she was hit by a back slap from a hand belonging to her brother!_

_ "I can't believe you actually want to stay with that jerk that is just waiting to leave us all! He has been lying to you and I will protect you from them!" Clemont is now talking like a madman but Bonnie was actually very bold and brave for her age._

_ "Was it lies that got our gym back from that robot you built before Ash came to Kalos? Was it lies that I got my first friend!? Was it lies that made up on those victories that Ash won fair in square and the gym leader say so!? Are you calling everything that Ash did for us all was a lie!? Where is your proof?!" Bonnies yelled at her brother, who just silenced her with another slap,_

_ "Shut up! I don't need little girls who can't be saved from something so oblivious to be my little sister! I will find a better girl to take as my sister!" What made no sense, other than Clemont's words, was that no one else was trying to argue with Clemont's voice of madness other than Bonnie who got up with tears in her eyes and she ran away in tears but not before saying,_

_ "I hate you Clemont! I will protect Dedenne from you! You jerk!"_

_ Ash, as he was watching and listening to the whole thing, also felt angry at Clemont and caught Bonnie who was approaching the door he was peeking from. He kept her silent gently while comforting her broken heart. Ash then quietly closed the door to only letting out a crack between the door edge and the door frame. There he wanted to know everything and Bonnie wanted the same,_

_ "Why did you do that to your only sister Clemont? I thought the plan was to leave without Ash and throw anyway his badges. That would keep him from entering the completion once and for all. He doesn't deserve that especially after he couldn't even win a league tournament." May asked in such a casual tone that was really getting under Ash's skin as he continued to listen to his 'friends' discuss their 'plans'._

_ "She was going to sell us out and besides I can always get a woman to make me another girl for a sister. One I can actually raise to hate cheaters and those who are terrible at training. That would make me a gym leader that my dad can be proud of." Clemont kept talking like crazy and not making sense._

_ "Anyway, let's just remember to wake up early to steal Ash' Pokemon so we can tell them that Ash is planning on betraying them. They don't deserve someone like that and they will come with us whatever they believe that or not." Brook spoke in a tone that had pure hate for Ash and for some reason the raven haired boy couldn't understand other than the fact that he had more luck with girls more than him; such a silly reason isn't it?_

_ Ash couldn't believe that his friends were going to do such things until the breaking point came when Max brought something up, "Hey Brock, are you sure the jerk Ash's Pokemon are going to believe such a lie? We are doing this because we have no proof that he is going to do such things to those Pokemon." Now Ash couldn't believe everything that happened, his friends whom he thought he could trust were planning on ruining his dream and life for their stupid reasons._

_ "...Ash..." The raven haired boy looked down to see Bonnie was still in tears which Ash felt like he should close the Watergates with a smile,_

_ "Don't worry Bonnie; those jerks will never separate us and our Pokemon from us because we know the plan too. Now here is ours." Ash said and whispered into Bonnie's ear and then they all hurried to bed to put the plan into action. Once everyone was also asleep, Ash and Bonnie went to put their plan into action. Then they left the city much earlier with their plan finished. Throughout the Kalos Region, Ash did get into the Kalos League and got to the top eight contenders until he won the championship trophy. But they were not going back to the lab, they instead bought a boat to take them to an entirely different region; they had no idea._

_ A storm had crossed their path and destroyed the boat but miraculously, the Pokemon sensed the danger and tried their best to keep Ash and Bonnie warm and safe. The two trainers woke up hours later on a beach with the same Pokemon huddling close to them. Later, they managed to cut down enough trees for lumber to leave some more for any native inhabitants to still live in. With the lumber as well as other materials they managed to collect, they made a house to live and they managed to savage some kitchenware and other stuff to make a house homely. They had lived there ever since._

_ End of Flashback!_

That was always something painful to remember for both Ash and his Pokemon so they do this every once in a long while. Now wasn't the time to mope about any longer so they gathered their bearings and went into a certain direction. After a while on the trail, they came across a house clearly made of lumber but also looked a professional came and sprinkle their magic to turn a pile of wood into a comfortable home.

Ash came to the door and opened it to reveal a Foyer that shines a warm welcome to anyone who comes through the door. There was also one more thing that welcomed Ash and his Pokemon into the house was the scent of fresh and delicious food; it was around diner time and Ash had worried himself to the point of hunger so no one was complaining. Ash just smiled and headed in a direction like someone who owns the place, all the way to a kitchen where a woman in her prime was cooking diner.

"Hello dear, it smells good." Ash said in which the woman was able to keep her bearings together to see Ash in the counter and smiled at him.

"It sure does honey, I am getting hungry while working on it. Please wait a few more moments until it is done and ready." The woman said politely in which Ash nodded and into what appears to be his room complete with trophies of victories and adventures in time past. Ash just looked at them and sighed like he wasn't all happy to see them despite them shining with happy memories.

"It has been five years doesn't it Pikachu?" Ash muttered as he sat in his seat with a computer screen facing him. The yellow rodent on his shoulder go to another comfortable place after nodding, not even a peep out of him. "We have been separated from the ones who caused us pain but being the cowardly and selfish jerks, they will blame us for something they did to us first. They would try to find us and ruin everything we ever did to recover from the pain they gave us. I just hope it isn't too soon." Ash muttered as he drifted in thought on what can happen and when it can rather than will happen.

Let's just say that he couldn't say it all better than that. He would just hope it happened much later, when they feel confident enough to face the past that will try and try to ruin them once again.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, above the clouds, there was a helicopter roaring in the wind towards it's destination with no intention of stopping on the way. Inside where passengers, important passengers such as Professor Oak and another one was in a lab coat by the name of Professor Bonsai **(1)**. They got word from fishermen and their Pokemon that a new landmass which matches the size of a Region was to the far east of Kanto. It didn't appear on the maps so officials contacted Oak to give him the honor of being the one to arrive at this new continent and be there when cities and Pokemon facilities will be placed there for a new League and Gym Leaders. It was sweet and dandy until the famous professor shocked everyone that he was inviting some friends to be there too and it was the most shocking news ever when the names were listed; they belonged to the group that attempted to betray Ash, known as the Hero's Betrayals through Kalos and all the other regions as well.

The group themselves were hoping that accepting this offer will 'clear their names dirtied by Ash'. They packed and left in the same Helicopter but any other passenger even the staff refused to spend at least a second in their presence which made the trip less than pleasurable. Unfortunately for everyone, the trip was short and they finally arrived at the coordinates in which this landscape was supposed to be found; it was there alright.

Once they landed, we get a good glimpse on their appearance after five years.

Samuel Oak looked barely different but he was still kicking in his age while wearing his lab coat with his everyday clothes underneath.

Professor Bonsai on the other hand was a lot more complex than that since there is barley anything on which we can compare them. Bonsai was a woman in her thirties also wearing a lab coat with a blue and green stripe pattern shirt and naval shorts underneath. Her hair was also blue with faint green color at the tips while her eyes were black color.

Misty had matured into a young woman herself even though her taste in fashion was horrible as she had barley anything of a good color or concealing her body.

Brock was still with his shirt and long pants as well as his eyes which appear slanted like he is asleep but who knows. Of course one will notice that his hair had shades of grey and white starting from the hair tips as well as the wrinkles in his face probably from the food dilemma back home.

May sure had filled out over the years so she is what most men will find attractive. That is her own addition to her problems back home. She still wore her red summer clothes only a bigger size to match her growth over the five years.

Max was no longer a little boy and now a teenager who was not allowed to become a trainer after what happened five years ago. That caused plenty of frustration over the years which resulted in his arrogance and distant nature. His clothes were only a bigger version than he had when he traveled with Ash in the Hoenn Region.

Dawn herself was also filling out and her hair was a lot longer but she still complains about how her hair seems to have a mind of its own and never stays put. Her clothes looked more mature as well as larger because of her growth.

Serena also grew, more than the rest of the girls so she was considered to be the most beautiful of the bunch. Surprisingly, she casted down any man who asked her out on a date saying she was going to make up to a certain man for her 'mistake'. As a result, she wore clothes that hid her figure rather than otherwise like the rest of the girls in the same color code and pattern as the ones from her adventures in Kalos with Ash.

Clemont still wore a jumpsuit but didn't have his backpack as what is left of it was taken into police custody so it was out of his reach for now on. She was frustrated that the very few inventions that actually worked blew up in the biggest failures he had as an inventor thoroughly

All in all, their eyes couldn't even capture all the land that welcomed them to this continent. It was pure grassland that stretched farther than the eye could see with plenty of groves and hills but what got their sights were mountains that seemed to be out of place since they had a savage and dangerous vibe to them; the complete opposite to what in front of them. Another thing that caught there eye was that there were no Pokemon at all, just one man in a cloak standing there.

Professor Oak was always friendly even to strangers so he went closer despite the protests of the staff and passengers. "Hello! We caught word about this continent being detected by the Ocean Pokemon including those who were trained to do such things. Do you really mind us being here?"

Silence seemed to be the answer as the man with a face hidden in his hood just stared to those behind the Professor and then turned to Oak. "No, not at all." He spoke in a voice that seemed to be a whisper carried by the wind, "Here, we have over twice the amount of space and food to go around so we need some more inhabitants to enjoy them too." It seemed that they were in luck that the only one who seemed to live here was offering the land he could use for them to do otherwise. Then he turned and waved for everyone to follow, they did without saying a word. Soon, they reached a portion of the land where there was only grass and nothing else, "Build a city or town, do what you wish with this since no one will complain if you don't expand too suddenly. There is a small cave that is filled with iron and a grove that lives but no one lives in there; use that for building materials and call back for the rest." The hooded man explained what he is offering without a single thought until he started to leave them to their plans; he never got far when he was halted by these words;

"Why are you doing this for us? Are you trying to sell your land?" It came from Max who seemed to have a distrusting and an arrogant streak over the five years. He truly thought Ash actually betrayed him when he overheard their discussion while they didn't realize

"That because I am not. Not to you that is." The figure answered and while Oak and his colleagues as well as the crew had a good idea on what he meant while everyone else didn't.

"What do you mean? What did we ever do to you!? We are the ones who were betrayed by that jerk Ash!" Max yelled furiously but got a chuckle that grew into a full growth laught from the figure,

"Indeed. And I was the one who saw a little girl who happened to be a little sister to him and said that you were planning on betraying me." That said it all while the figure was pointing his finger at them. He then smirked at their shocked faces and pulled his hood down to add insult to injury.

"ASH-KUN!"

"ASH-TEME!"

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new story and this will be the first time for a story on Pokemon. I will be having my own region with my own Pokemon so when they are officially making a new region, don't go to mine for a hint. Thank you and have a nice day!***

***Sorry about that error, I didn't notice it so I had to edit this chapter so soon. Thank you for being cooperative with me!***

**1. I did my research and found out that all the region professors were all named after a tree so I came up with one inclusive for this Fanfic. I can't guarantee that the next region professor in the future will have this name.**


End file.
